


养火

by IANP



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IANP/pseuds/IANP
Summary: “养女和养母，被动态和主动态。那养火，到底是养育火，还是被火养育呢？”齐齐问。





	养火

第一章

 

周五放学后，周陆急匆匆地抄起一把伞就往便利店跑。雨已经连续下了一个星期，她淋了两天之后发誓不带伞出门不是人。结果刚出校门雨就停了。她不愿意把伞放下，横竖都是要拿着，收起来还麻烦呢。她继续举着。伞面上印着某家愚蠢互联网公司的LOGO，她瞥见的时候（伞挡住了她大部分的视线，往好了说也挡住了别人看她的视线）感到头皮有些发麻。她觉得自己像是一个很惨的为了完成业绩不得不背着公司招牌到处走的小员工，然后她露出了一个尴尬僵硬的微笑。这无形中使她向很惨的小员工形象更进一步：“请考虑一下我们的产品吧……虽然作为员工的我也完全看不出有什么优点不过至少这把伞还是可以挡脸的……

 

然后小员工从雨伞边缘下看见了一身黑色。她慢慢地从下往上看：黑靴黑裤和敞开的黑色风衣，她稍微地抬高了一点点伞，看到了一张没什么表情的脸和盖住耳朵和头顶的黑色连帽衫的帽子部分。她的眼神在这张脸上停留了几秒，直到对方的眼神突然对了过来。她当机立断把伞放低了一点，好像马车里把窗帘放下来的贵妇。等等，我才不是。于是她又把伞向上举了举，就像推了推帽檐算作打招呼。天哪这更蠢了，她想。那个人会不会在想哪来的神经病哦。不过想开点说不定人家根本没注意这个。她把伞收起来，一头扎进便利店。

 

晚些时候，她手机响了起来。她瞄了一眼是爸爸。在电话进来之前，她脚架在小桌板上，怀里像抱着一只小猫咪一样抱着一本厚厚的小说，此刻猫咪飞快地钻进被子里藏匿起来。她放下脚，哗啦哗啦地把物理作业本翻开，握住笔写下：

 

解：依题意得

 

这才按下接听键：“喂喂。”

 

“在干嘛？”

 

“写作业呢。”她自认回答不算说谎。她扫视题目，虚情假意地圈出已知量和关系句。

 

“好。行李收好了吗？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“吃了吗？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“你从后门出来。我到了。”

 

她每次接爸爸电话都差不多这个流程。在她小时候，爸爸带过一本叫一百个好习惯的书回来。其中有一篇提到，有个年轻人要电话面试，他为此专门穿了西装打了领带，就像要参加正式的面试一样。年轻人说：因为这就是正式的面试。他还等对方先挂掉电话。所以当然，他通过了面试。她想：那为什么不叫电话试啊，没有见面怎么能叫面试。也许面试这个词指代的是不是口头进行的测试。她又想：为了足够正式，这个年轻人是否需要相应地事先整理床铺、收拾书桌和洗头呢？（她很讨厌这些事情，尤其是洗头。）他会把头发吹干再打电话吗？他会去买瓶牛奶吗？在前一页的那个故事里，有个老奶奶每天都要去买一瓶牛奶然后和猫一起分享。他会帮那个老奶奶一起买吗？

 

长大之后她认出尾页那个奇怪标识是促销处理的意思，大概是爸爸随手带回来的。爸爸经常带书回来。这是她爸试图关心她的众多表现之一，但也只是试图而已。他不知道周陆会看些什么，所以就什么都买了一些。有些是名著，有些是画册，有些是科普，有些是儿童到青少年都会看的书，还有几本受众根本就是针对父母。她不确定买回来是不是他自己要看的，但他也没看过。其中有一本里提到了口交。她模模糊糊地知道这与做爱有关。但这要怎么发生在校车上呢？在座位上。同样可传播疾病。爸爸客户的儿子在沙发上强暴了女孩，“电视里是这么演的，但我觉得很难受，不应该是这样。我和爸爸说，但他说男孩子都这样。”有女孩子为了穿零号的衣服把吃的东西呕吐出来。还有一本书里死去的犹太人的牙齿被拔掉，头发被编成地毯。她不太喜欢百科全书里“奴隶“的这个词语。但总体上她没有很理解里面在说的具体是什么，或者有什么情感反应。那时她可能是九岁。她后来知道有的人更早就被迫知道了，有些人一直都不会知道，甚至会说：”哪有这样的事情，编出来的吧。“她顶顶喜欢的是在秘密花园里到处游荡的那个小女孩的故事。书里的内容离她都过于遥远，同时却也是最近的。她没有什么花园可以游荡。在认识去图书馆的路之前，她能做的不过是从一本书里爬出来，再埋进另一本里去。

 

她从某本社会学的书里得知人人都在试图扮演社会中的一个角色。好习惯那本书显然不是真实社会，里面没有任何超出过“好人有好报”的情况发生。大致可以概括为作者对人们扮演角色的一些期待，而她有过的种种想法说明她和作者观念不太一致，故而很难按照作者原本的思路走。话说回来，真的像里面描述的人也很少。

 

之前有过一个同学说她太自闭，建议她多和别人相处。

 

“和别人相处很难啦，都不知道要做些什么。”她说。

 

“那你就要多观察别人啊，观察别人做什么然后自己做出评价，是好的还是坏的，然后去模仿。你不能只是活在自己世界里的，这样你就不能进步。你要去尽可能融入集体啊。你还可以去看书。你看过《好习惯》吗？“

 

她大为诧异。竟然真的有人会把类似于好习惯的这种故事当真。她早就过了因书里的句过分困扰的年龄。在网络上常常有人用斩钉截铁不可反驳的语气说话。在发现了这点之后，她想，文字不过是把话语落实了。说出来的，发布在网上的，印在书上的话都是话。一句话不会因为变成了文字更加真实。每个人都有立场，人与人之间注定存在分歧。我不需要这些方面的进步，她想。做人真难。我已经在扮演一个勉强正常的中学生方面付出足够多的努力了。在请假回家或比较早回到宿舍，整个空间只有她一个人的时候，她脱下校服外套就像脱下了一层人皮。至于人皮下面是什么……当然就是毛细血管和脂肪啊。

 

做人的意思，周陆认为，就是做给别人看。她或许不太会做人，但她家里人也不见得多好。两周前爸爸打电话过来通知她收拾东西。他们鲜少有更深的交流，一般都是互相告知对方一些已经做好的决定。她和她爸关系稀薄如大气层以外的空气，皆因她爸不怎么陪她。他太忙，妈妈更忙。妈妈职业特殊。即便当初已经决意离婚，他们也因时间难以对上而拖多了两年。这让她一度以为离婚是一件稀松平常的事情，就像她迟迟没有上交的作业。比较搞笑的点在于，虽然没时间签署文件，但另找炮友可能更加浪费时间，在决定要离婚之后仍保持着friends with benefit关系的两人又制造出了新生命。妈妈想着不如试试养小孩，就生了下来。也不知道是怎么养的，怕是比自己还要缺少关爱。她从爸爸留下来的这些书里揣测拼凑出一个正常家庭应有的样子，但觉得自己大概不太需要。也许妹妹也不需要。

 

“所以你们是打算复婚？”她漫不经心地问。

 

“办结婚的手续也很麻烦……这个再说吧，会看看有没有用得上的法条。总之，我和你妈妈觉得你和妹妹住一起可以互相照顾。”

 

“所以你们本来一人要给出正常父母零点五倍的精力照顾我们，现在合并同类项就只需要共计零点七五平均下来一人零点三二五的精力了，也好。”周陆无所谓地耸耸肩。“不过说真的你平时也没怎么照顾我，有必要搞这些吗。”

 

“你妹妹性格跟你差不多，我见过几次，话比你还少。我相信你们一定会接受对方的。”

 

“……行吧。”

 

“那你去学校那边申请一下退宿，过两个星期就搬。”

 

“哦。”然后她挂了电话。

 

她当然没有费心去研究什么申请退宿。在学校宿舍的最后两周时间，她把宿舍条例违规了个遍，并在昨天晚上终于实现了不走正门的梦想。她从食堂旁的水管爬上二楼，从阳台外翻进去，在陌生的正洗衣服的同学惊恐眼神里双手合十鞠躬道歉然后穿过八张床铺往外走不忘随手落锁把门带上——蚊帐里的同学纷纷探出头望着她的背影，阳台的同学手里的衣服滴答滴答地往下滴水。

 

“把这个签了。你这周末就立刻搬走。”宿管透过厚厚的镜片瞪着她。“我第一次见到这么不遵守宿舍规定的学生。还把不把学校放在眼里啊，你这么厉害住什么宿啊，啊我跟你讲，学校宿舍不是给你这种学生住的。”

 

我不是我没有。我只是个小弱鸡。谁敢比学校厉害啊。周陆心说。不过还是谢谢您勒。她在存档字条上签名，唯唯诺诺地点头，眼神放空，目光呆滞，眼里确实什么都没有。

 

“其实你这两个星期怎么搞的啊，明知道要扣分还要去搞。你以前也不会这样啊。”搬行李下楼前舍友懒洋洋地问。

 

“随便啦。”她懒洋洋地回答。

 

在拖着行李箱走向后门的时候，她觉得自己像是完成了任务的詹姆士邦德。她注视着后视镜里的自己，又把目光稍微移动到车前的挡风玻璃。是个离学校很近的小区，她过去时常在这里的快递柜取快递。

 

“备用钥匙我放在家里面你那个储钱罐里。你和妹妹好好相处，不要把房子拆了。”

 

“Oops.”她耸耸肩。过了一会儿她问：“妈妈呢？”

 

“她没空，妹妹是我接过来的。我就不上去了。”行李箱在她脚边竖着。爸爸站在电梯外，用手扶着门。他看着周陆。过了一会儿，周陆很轻地叹了口气说：

 

“拜拜？”

 

“拜拜。”爸爸摸了摸她的头，然后在电梯门关上之前把手收了回去。

 

她到了之后径直走向走道尽头，把钥匙插上，听着弹簧跳动的声音，然后扭开门把。在那个瞬间她决定好自己的开场白：

 

“哈喽，我是李洛。”

 

回答的声音很近但时间略长。“我是李齐。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第二章

 

李洛对她说：“齐齐整整。齐齐你整整你的头发吧，太乱了。”

 

在风刮过的时候，她的头发并未像电影画面那样在风中柔顺地在脑勺后散开，而是一股脑地糊在面前遮挡视线，而她拨开时发梢又被烧焦。面对火她实在狼狈不堪，手足无措。

 

她乱的不止头发，还有她的书桌。她把日记往各种书和本子上随手乱写，为了隐藏她把所有东西都混在一起。书页之间往往纠缠不清，像极一对对缠绵爱侣。表面上让别人无从下手，实际上是在哪翻都能翻出来。不过如果深究一些，哪都只能翻出一点点。

 

她的日记给李洛翻过一点点。当时是李洛无意中翻到，然后立马看向她。她点点头默许了李洛看完了那一点点。就一点点。这有点像李洛洗澡的时候她不小心推开了门，她们跳过了惊慌失措和感到尴尬的那一步，李洛很坦然地继续了洗澡而齐齐开始尿尿。

 

她们共用同一张书台，不并排坐。齐齐在角落里缩成一团，刚好和李洛在桌面上拉出一条对角线。李洛背后没有墙而是空空的空气，她的腿脚四面八方地伸展。毕竟李洛不需要靠墙角来给自己安全感。她的东西乱的程度与齐齐相比，有过之而无不及。她还占领了所有抽屉。尽管她坐在桌子背面，抽屉的背面挡板全部被拆卸，而她把手伸到桌底去够。她的演算纸像是波浪一样四处汹涌流淌。

 

李洛是她同父同母的姐姐，但之前她们不曾见过。她们也不太清楚父母是怎么回事。父母不靠谱到一定程度，做子女的也只能认命。

 

齐齐转校到李洛所在那所时没申请到宿位，租房已成定局，而李洛把宿舍分全部扣光竟比齐齐在原校办退宿手续更快。在一个深秋的星期天下午，她们各自搬着扛着拖着拉着行李相聚在父母选定并已经支付了全年房租的公寓门口。

 

于是她们相识。

 

公寓是24层，数字跳动下降的时候她们注视手机后注视对方。几句简单的交流后她们基本得以确认，对方都不是什么正经学生。齐齐一身黑，李洛穿着校服，她们肩并肩走进便利店里。再回来的时候李洛拎着两罐啤酒开门，齐齐跟在后面，抱着薯片和第二天的早餐。

 

木制地板，进门脱鞋，光着脚到处走。房间本是单人间，家具都照单人分量设置。但她们共同使用倒也没有觉得用不过来。到头来，除了内裤牙刷和作业本，没有什么不是混用的。可能这是扩散运动的宏观体现。

 

最主要的空间一边是书桌和衣柜，一边是类榻榻米的床。书桌旁边有扇窗，白天是日光，晚上望出去仍是无尽灯光。两者之间摆放教科书习题册还有书包，写完作业去睡觉时需要小心地跳跃过去。闲书比较受到保护，专门放在衣柜里。类榻榻米的意思是，没有床头床尾床头柜甚至没有床垫，除了“这里用于睡觉比水平地板高出一块”外没有任何表示。女孩子们铺了一张毯子一张被子，她们各自又再有一张。床上共计四张被子在睡了一段时间后彻底混在一起。她们谁也没有整理的习惯，倒在床上在随便拉扯一点东西盖住肚皮。但随着天气转凉，肩膀脚趾都盖得严严实实，恨不得只露出鼻子呼吸。某一次她们拉拉扯扯，缩进了同一床被子下。但后半夜仍觉得冷，便勉勉强强地在身下再抽出一点往上覆盖。之后她们有时一起盖被子，有时不。尽管两人事先都互相声明自己睡相极差：齐齐在床上会像钟表指针一样转圈，李洛经常把毛毛公仔通通踹下床（这次她仔细挑选之后只带了一个过来）。但事实证明什么都没发生。这大约归功于床铺太小。两个人、两个枕头、四床被子外加一只毛熊之后，是没有什么动作的余地的。

 

旁边依次是小小洗手间、洗手台、小小阳台。洗衣机占据了阳台主要部分，剩下的是风中飘动的衣物。洗衣绳的设计是可以调节高度的，但手摇装置生锈了，转动起来会发出很难听的嘎嘎声并噗噗地落下锈迹。她们把衣架事先挂好，调到刚好够踮脚把衣服夹上的高度。之后再也没有动过。在冬天，阳光最大限度照射是在阳台最边缘的一小块，她们偶尔把脚伸出去晃荡。

 

钥匙有两把。但所谓备用钥匙，就是不到关键时刻绝对不能动用。所以她们同进同出，而备用钥匙保管在十五个地铁站之远的家里。

 

公寓在学校对面，中间隔了一个十字路口。早上起得早的话她们会去扫荡超市的临近过期食品，细细挑选，一般是蛋糕，有时是小饼干。晚的话就在公寓旁边的便利店，随便点个咖喱鱼蛋或者公仔面，边走边吃，在保安几乎自带音效——不准带外卖进学校！！——的怒视下慢悠悠地吃完，然后顺手扔进校门旁的垃圾桶打卡进校。直到走到了教学楼架空层，这里她们就该分道扬镳了。

 

齐齐比李洛小一岁半，但年级没有一个半的低法。她看着李洛走向高三楼，自己拐进画室。

 

她是美术生，但这很假。她一次都没有上交过素描作业。可能也有过别的作业，但她什么都没交。在画室放下书包之后，她悄无声息地溜到有巨大书柜那面墙的角落。巨大书柜有两排，遮天蔽日，但还好上方自有一条光管。书柜是木制品，深棕色，攀着细细的纹路。她觉得自己像是躲在一片死掉的小树林的尸体标本里。与世隔绝，自生自灭。她一开始决心做一个文明游客，不带来不带走。但某天她随手拉开了手边的抽屉，发现了一大堆只用过几页的素描作业本，都是以前几届的。像是标本树林里的小动物标本。她开始翻阅，哗啦哗啦，哗啦哗啦。最后她看见一本封面上写着：

 

李洛。

 

她在里面翻到的和其他本子没有太大区别。歪歪扭扭的石膏像，阴影生硬的苹果梨子和花瓶，连带着最下面的签名也抖得像一幅小画。

 

她塞进了书包，然后随手抄起一个可能是李洛的同学也可能不是李洛的同学的素描本上继续画画。她从此拥有了取之不尽用之不竭的纸张，像是忽然之间坐拥了一整个山洞的阿里巴巴。不过她没有再翻其他抽屉。她心底里认为抽屉更像潘多拉之盒，打开之后若蹿出来的是老鼠或蟑螂不能防。

 

在更冷的日子里，她把毛毛拖鞋装进鞋盒带了过来。在画累的时候，她摸摸鞋上的毛，想象自己用同样方式把一只小狗带了过来。

 

她就这样在角落里对着手机里一大堆网上随手存下来的照片涂涂抹抹。她不太在意画的是什么，她也很少想过要画什么自己想出来的东西。她只是完全停不下这个动作。她就是想对着某样东西然后画下来。有的时候她会透过书柜与书柜之间的那条缝隙画一下外面的画室。画面上只有大块空白和大块阴影，影影绰绰的轮廓，因为她什么也看不清。她近视度数不浅，又懒得戴眼镜，便默认周围一切都与自己无关。自己看不见别人，那么别人也看不见自己。真的需要时她用手机调到拍摄模式，仿佛手机自动在她身边形成了一个隔离力场。偶尔她会眯缝眼睛使劲瞪。

 

在众多美术生里，她像是盘旋在上空所以从来不会因为不交作业或者别的原因被抓、视力很差的一个幽灵。

 

她涂到快放学的时候就开始收拾书包，然后下楼站在楼梯口等李洛。李洛会匆匆赶来，然后她们随便去吃点东西就回公寓。似乎把公寓的门关上就到了另一个宇宙。

 

事情的真相是她不会、也根本没学过画画，她甚至还没有经历过分科。但在转校当天，她坐在一旁的办公桌椅上一声不吭镇定自若地在表格上一笔一划，一边偷瞄妈妈和校长坐在沙发上谈笑风生一边暗自赋予自己新的身份。

 

李洛是理科生。刚分科时，社交软件上挤满了同学的俏皮话。她刚开始翻的时候忍俊不禁，但连续翻到四五条乃至十几条一模一样的动态——刚分班的时候好友人数总是处在波动状态，过一段时间才达到稳定——她发觉所有人都在转，加一个人和加一个班没有什么区别。她飞快地退出了登录，换上没有好友的小号。

 

齐齐问她：姐，你可以直接不用那个软件啊，为什么要搞个小号。

 

……因为小号可以经常换头像和名字？李洛抓抓头发。她喜欢维持着在线状态、无人打扰的好友栏和空空荡荡显示着提示“请发布内容或邀请你的好友一起来吧”的页面。

 

现实生活中她确也和同学鲜少交集。点头、摇头、礼貌微笑。她从书包里掏出前一天的作业上交或磨磨蹭蹭地抄下黑板上的作业之后再把需要用到的练习册一本本塞进书包时，总是感觉灵魂出窍。她时常厌学发作，高一高二时就经常编出些什么小病借口回家。无论如何，逃学的目的只是逃学，出来了也并没有某个特别地方想去。她曾经在街头穿着校服手揣在口袋里面无表情无所事事地闲逛，完全不担心万一忽然撞见任课老师。再后来她连闲逛都懒得了，直奔地铁站，抱着书包坐十五站地铁，像水中的小船一样摇摇晃晃，凝视着黑色窗户外一道又一道一闪而过的白光感到被催眠洗脑。精神恍惚地站在家门口，躺在床上倒头就睡。她还经常迟到，有时迟太多干脆整个早上翘掉。齐齐向来是准时到校的。要不是和齐齐一同出门，差点几次想就这么睡下去算了。她不明白为什么齐齐从无怨言，直到她发现齐齐根本不学习。

 

中秋放假时李洛抓着齐齐去配了眼镜。这下整个世界都变得清晰，甚至有些过分了。齐齐感到自己不需要这些，甚至感到有一丝害怕。在清清楚楚地隔着两扇玻璃窗看到对面楼某个房间墙上装饰物的根根分明的流苏时，她忽然觉得自己也赤身裸体，一丝不挂。

 

她对李洛说：“特别好。”李洛信了她的鬼话。她把眼镜取下来装进眼镜盒，再压到书包最底部，不知道什么时候会派上用场。

 

她们白天不太讲话。但晚上，尤其是躺在床上的时候，她们会聊天。鉴于她们不参加学校的晚自习，别人刚刚松一口气三节晚修结束的时候她们正钻进被窝。她们当然没有那么早睡，这个时候就是聊天了。她们聊天的内容无穷无尽，但偶尔，似乎所有的深夜话题都暂时告一段落、没有新的讯息、喝尽杯子里最后一口水的时候，她们中的一个会忽然提起父母。

 

这时她们就会说到养火。

 

 

 


End file.
